mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bürgermeisterin
Die Bürgermeisterin (Im Orig. Mayor Mare) ist ein Erdpony und Verwaltungschefin von Ponyville aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1. Persönliches Die Bürgermeisterin kommt ihren Aufgaben geflissentlich nach und hat es bisher geschafft Ponyville nicht gegen die Wand zu fahren. Ihre Mähne ist in Wahrheit knall Pink. Aus nicht bekannt Gründen färbt Sie sie aber Grau. Es ist spekulativ ob sie so ernster genommen werden will. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 kündigt die Bürgermeisterin Prinzessin Celestia an muss aber feststellen das sie verschwunden ist. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 befiehlt die Bürgermeisterin der königlichen Garde Nightmare Moon fest zu nehmen. Die kann die Gardisten aber locker zurückschlagen. In Apfelschüttelernte versucht die Bürgermeisterin die Stadbewohner angesichts einer Rinderstampede zur Ruhe zu rufen. Nach dem Applejack die Katastrophe abgewendet hat hält die Bürgermeisterin eine Dankesrede und überreicht Applejack einen Pokal. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville hält die Bürgermeisterin eine Motivationsrede zum Winter-Ade-Tag. Aber ein paar Stunden später muss sie realisieren das sie mal wieder zu spät sein werden. Aber jetzt nimmt Twilight das ganze in die Hufe und sie schaffens doch noch rechtzeitig. Dafür bedankt sich die Bürgermeisterin im Namen der Stadt und überreicht mit Rarity eine Spezialweste an Twilight die zur Teamorganisatorin ernannt wird. Staffel 2 thumb|Die Bügermeisterin kämpft mit [[Derpy um Smarty Pants.]] In Twilight flippt aus gönnt sich die Bürgermeisterin gerade etwas Freizeit im Grünen als Big McIntosh auf der Flucht vor dem Schönheitsfleckenklub mit der verzauberten Smarty Pants Puppe vorbei kommt. Auch die Bürgermeisterin verfällt dem Zauber und steigt in die Keilerei mit ein. Sie ringt gerade mit Derpy als Prinzessin Celestia den Zauber aufhebt. Wieder bei Sinne ist ihr die Sache furchtbar peinlich. Als sie geht tritt sie noch auf die Puppe. thumb|Eröffnungsrede der Gruselnacht|left In Lunas Verwandlung kündigt die Bürgermeisterin als Clown verkleidet, die Legende von Nightmare Moon an, wobei ihr Kostüm die Gruselstimme stört und gibt das Wort an Zecora. Nach dem Prinzessin Luna in einem Wutanfall in die Gruselnacht verboten hat, versucht die Bürgermeisterin die Kinder wieder aufzumuntern. Abermahls macht ihr Kostüm die Gruselstimme kaputt. In Rainbow Dash, die Retterin tauft die Bürgermeisterin die Unbekannte Retterin auf den Namen Maskierte gute Stute (im Orig. Mare Dowell). Später hält sie einen Dankesrede zu ehren der Guten Stutte. thumb|„Und denk immer schön an das Preisgeld!“ In Das letzte Rodeo hält die Bürgermeisterin eine Dankesrede über Applejack die versprochen hat das Preisgeld vom Equestria-Rodeo-Wettkampf für die Reparatur des Rathauses zu stiften. Bei der Abfahrt will sie sicher gehen das Applejack ans Preisgeld denkt. In Apfelsaft für alle Ponys macht die Bürgermeisterin den Schiedsrichter beim Saftmacher Wettkampf zwischen den Apples und den Flim Flam Brüdern. thumb|Die Bürgermeisterin mit nicht völlig gefärbten Haaren In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte wird die Bürgermeisterin beim Mähenenfärben in Flagranti erwischt. Später bekommt sie, mit nur Teil gefärbter mähen das Freie Fohlenpresse Exemplar mit dem Offenen Entschuldigungsbrief des Schönheitsfleckenklubs und vergibt ihnen. Staffel 4 In Das einfache Leben verkündet die Bürgermeisterin die Entscheidung des Ponyvilletage-Festival Komitees wer diesmal das Zeremonien Pony ist. Es wird Rarity. In Flutter-Vanilli bittet die Bürgermeisterin die Ponytones bei einer Eröffnungszeremonie aufzutreten. Sie sagen zu. In Inspirations-Manifestation alarmiert die Bürgermeisterin Prinzessin Twilight das im nun verzauberten Pavilion Ponys gefangen sind. Staffel 5 In Träume und Albträume hat Apple Bloom einen Traum in dem sie nach Ponyville kommt das völlieg verwüstet ist. Als sie die Bürgermeisterin fragt was los ist sagt diese ihr das sie mit ihre Familie sofort die Stadt verlassen soll. Da fackel Twittermites ein Haus ab. In Lebensentscheidungen führt die Bürgermeisterin die Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky durch. Bei der Gelegenheit hält sie eine kleine Ansprache darüber das es Crankys Suche nach Matilda war, die alle Anwesenden zusammen brachte und das es gerade die Nebenfiguren sind die das Leben abwechslungsreiche machen, ein jeder ist der Held seiner eigenen Geschichte. Darauf erlaubt sie den Kuss und erklärt die beiden zu Esel und Eselin. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? hat Prinzessin Luna alle Träume Ponyvilles verbunden um den Tantabus, einen Alptraummacher aufzuspüren. In der Traumzone trifft die Bürgermeisterin auf eine Haus große Derpy. Schließlich gelingt es den Tantabus unschädlich zu machen. In Pinkies Geheimnis bedankt sich die Bürgermeisterin bei Pinkie für das sortieren der Unterlagen und versucht ein Geheimnis zu entlocken. Die im Bestreben Niemanden die Überraschung das Cadance und Shining Armor Nachwuchs erwarten zu verderben türmt und lässt die Bürgermeisterin stehen. Sie weiß nicht das Shining Armor die Bürgermeisterin als Helferin bei einer Schnitzeljagd eingeweiht hat. Später erwartet sie schon die Mane 6 auf der Schnitzeljagd und Pinkie kann sie gerade in ihrer Freude noch bremsen ehe sie alles verrät. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze ... will der Schönheitsfleckenklub im Rathaus nachsehen ob da ein Pony Hilfe mit seinem Schönheitsfleck braucht. Aber da ist keines. Staffel 7 In Äpfel und Birnen wollen die Apple-Geschwister mehr über ihre Eltern erfahren und kommen auf der Suche zur Bürgermeisterin. Sie erzählt ihnen das ihr Vater Bright Mac sie um eine ganz besonderen Hilfe gebeten hatte. Auf der Grenze von Sweet Apple Acres und der Pear-Farm hatte er alles für eine Trauung vorbereitet. Mit Burnt Oak und Cup Cake als Gesellschaft und Ihr die sie trauen sollte. Hier her brachte Bright seine große Liebe Pear Butter und hielt um ihren Huf an. Sie sagte Ja. Während der Zeremonie vergräbt das Paar ein Birnen und einen Apfelsamen. Doch vor dem letzten Satz tauchen Granny Smith und Grand Pear auf die ihren Augen nicht trauen. Den die Apples und die Pears lagen zu jeder Zeit in Fehde. Jetzt fassen sich Bright und Pear ein Herz und erklären den beiden da sie sich Lieben sowie in diesem Moment Heiraten. Darauf Schließt die Bürgermeistern schnell die Ehe. Grand Pear kann es nicht fassen und stellt klar das die Pears umziehen werden und Pear Butter hat bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Pear erwidert das die Apples nun auch zu ihrer Familie gehören. Da stellt Grand seine Tochter vor die Wahl. Pear Butter entscheidet sich für Bright Mac. eingeschnappt geht Grand Pear. Granny springt über ihren Schatten und heißt Pear Butter in der Familie willkommen. Jahre später legen Grand und Granny die Fehde bei. Staffel 9 In Big Mac und Sugar Belle erklärt die Bürgermeistern mit größtem Vergnügen Big McIntosh und Sugar Belle wie schon einst Macs Eltern, die beiden zu Mann und Frau. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek den Mane 6 und ihren Freunden eine empfindliche Niederlage bei gebracht und alle gefangen genommen, nur Twilight konnte entkommen und ist zu ihrer Familie ins Kristall-Königreich. Etwas später gelingt ihren engsten Freunden die Flucht und sie kommen auf der suche nach Twilight nach Ponyville wo die Bürgermeistern alle Hufe voll zu tun eine Panik zu verhindern. Allerdings wüssten die Ponys nicht wieso sie es nicht tun sollten. Da entdeckt die Bürgermeisterin die ankommenden Freunde und verkündet das sie sie retten werden. Was ihnen nach einigem Hin und Her sowie der Hilfe aller Völker Equestrias gelingt. Comics In Zügellos unterhalten sich die zukünftige Bürgermeisterin und Cheerilee auf dem Herbsstball der Canterlot Akademie über die Ergebnisse ihrer Eignungstests und findet es lächerlich Politikerin zu werden. Beim Anblick von Shining Armor mit seinem Date, dem Verkleidete Poindexter wird ihr ganz anders zumute. In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen die Bürgermeistern stellvertretend verkündet dass das diesmaliege Motto: Gemeinsam voran, mit einem Blick zurück lautet. Dazu soll auch eine Gedenkplakette am ersten Gebäude der Stadt, dem Haupthaus von Sweet Apple Acres angebracht und die jüngste Stute der Famile, Apple Bloom soll Ponyville-Tage-Prinzessin werden. Aber als Apple Bloom auf die Bühne will stellt sich ihr Diamond Tiara in den Weg. Die Anführt dass das erste Gebäude der Stadt der Laden ihres Urgroßvaters Stinken' Rich war um den herum alle anderen gebaut haben. Weswegen sie Prinzessin werden sollte. Dummerweise wird aus den Unterlagen die Twilights da lies nicht ersichtlich wer nun recht hat. Hinzukommt das Stinkin' Richs Laden genau da war wo Heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Sofort ist Rarity Klar dass wen die Plakette an ihrer Boutique wäre würde diese zur historischen Stätte und damit zur Touristenattraktion werden. Was ein gewaltiger Bekantheitszuwachs wäre. Schlagartig wechselt Rarity die Seite und auch Rainbow ist für den Laden, da ihr eine Farm zu langweilig wäre. Auch die Anderen Ponys fangen an Stellung zu Beziehen, Pinkie geht dabei zu Applejack weil es dort Kuchen gibt nur Fluttershy will sich da raus halten. Als dann die ersten schlechten Wörter fallen kippt die Lage endgültig und es kommt zur Konfrontation der beiden Lager. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom. Fluttershy, die von der Ruhe angelockt wurde und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem Steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Damit ist der Streit wie weg geblasen. Zum Schluss dankt die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt das es durch ihren Einsatz die erfolgreichsten Ponyville-Tage aller Zeiten waren und Twilight überreicht an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Rarity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Nacht der lebenden Äpfel wird vom Kampf zwischen Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon und den Trümmern die davon übrig blieben berichtet. Eines dieser Trümmerstücke aufgeladen mit der Magie und dem Konflikt der beiden schlägt als Meteorit auf Sweet Apple Acres ein. Er bewirkt das die Äpfel zum Leben erwachen und sich anschicken Equestria zu erobern. In einem nächtlichen Überraschungsangriff überrennen und erobern die Äpfel Ponyville. Als der Morgen graut ist die Stadt unter Kontrolle der Äpfel die der Bürgermeisterin die Kapitulation diktieren. Ponyville darf unter den Äpfel im großen und ganzen weitermachen Aber die Pegasi haben Flugverbot, damit sie andere Städte nicht warnen können und es dürfen keinen Zaubersprüche gegen Äpfel eingesetzte werden. Zum wohle Ponyvilles unterschreibt die Bürgermeisterin. Jedoch befand sich in dem Meteor auch etwas von der Liebe der beiden Schwestern und die einen guten Apfel formte. Mit seiner Hilfe können die Mane 6 die anderen Äpfel zum guten bekehren. Die Ponys schenken den Äpfel eine eigenes Land in dem sie in Frieden leben können. In Die große Wahl eröffnet die Bürgermeisterin feierlich einen neuen Spielplatz, der auf einem Grundstück gebaut wurde das die Apple-Familie der Stadt geschenkt hat. Das Publikum ist begeistert Applejack wusste das ihr was gutes dafür einfallen würde. Starlight findet das die Bürgermeisterin ihren Arbeit anscheinend gut macht. Dem kann Twilight nur zu stimmen, in all ihrer Zeit in Ponyville gab es viele Krisen und Katastrophen zu bewältigen. Sie meint das es nichts gibt das die Bürgermeisterin nicht meistern kann. Da gibt es ein Erdbeben und der Spielplatz verschwindet in einem Erdloch. Wenig später wird eine Bürgerversammlung einberufen um den Vorfall zu besprechen. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das sie darüber genauso besorgt ist wie alle anderen. Es wurden keinen Erdbeben in der nähre von Ponyville gemeldet und das Grundstück des Spielplatzes war stabile. Es wird bereits nach einem neuen Platz gesucht. Man wird es aufs neue Versuchen und diesmal hoffentlich alles besser machen. Doch Granny Smith reicht das nicht. Den das Grundstück war jahrelang im Besitz der Apples und nichts ist passiert. Kaum baut die Stadt darauf, fällt alles in sich zusammen. Der Bürgermeisterin tut es Leid was mit dem Grundstück passiert ist, auch die Sachverständigen wissen nicht genau wie es dazu kommen konnte. Sofort geht bei den Bürgern die Befürchtung um das so was noch mal passieren kann. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das man Schlimme Dinge nicht immer verhindern kann, manchmal kann man nur den Schaden reparieren und dafür sorgen das es nicht wieder passiert. Leider trägt es nicht zur Beruhigung der Ponys bei. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Filthy Rich um zu aller Verblüffung zu verkünden das er für das Amt des Bürgermeisters von Ponyville kandidiert. Um der Bürgermeisterin ihre Unterstürzung anzubieten geht Twilight am nächsten Tag ins Rathaus . Sie findet das Wahlkampfteam im totalen Tohuwabohu vor. Es ist schließlich das erste mal das die Bürgermeisterin, die als einzige einen kühlen Kopf behält, einen Gegenkandidaten hat. Dazu ist Filthy ein cleveres Geschäftspony und wird bestimmt einen effektiven Wahlkampf führen. Doch sie ist überzeugt das die Wähler das Pony wählen das am besten für Ponyville ist, auch wen das nicht sie sein sollte. Dankbar nimmt die Bürgermeisterin Twilights Hilfe an. Am Abend findet im Rahthaus eine Wahldebatte statt. Moderiert von Wonk Politico, Politikjournalist des Ponyville Chronicle. Nach Filthy haben sich noch weitere Kandidaten angemeldet. Darum werden jetzt alle vorgestellt. Time Turner offizieller Zeitnehmer der Stadt. Die Schullehrerin Cheerilee. Die Musikerin und Freundschaftsenthusiastin Lyra Heartstrings. Die amtierende Bürgermeisterin und zuletzt der Unternehmer Filthy Rich. Erste Frage: Wie würden die Kandidaten das Leben der Bürger von Ponyville verbessern? Die Bürgermeisterin würde schon gerne einiges für Ponyville tun wie ein neues Stadion oder eine Universitär. Aber man muss sich manchmal eben auf das Konzentrieren was man tun kann anstatt davon zu träumen was man gerne tun könnte. Sie möchte sicherstellen das alle Bürger von Ponyville das bekommen, was sie brauchen. Filthy findet das sie zu klein denkt. Er glaubt das man noch viel mehr für Ponyville tun kann. Vollmundig verspricht er nicht nur ein Stadion sondern eine ganze Hufballmanschaft, eine Konzerthalle, drei Golfplätze und noch vieles mehr. Denn es gibt nichts das Filthy nicht kann. Am nächsten Tag unterhält sich die Bürgermeisterin mit Twilight. Der ganze Wahlkampf schlaucht sie mächtig. Sie möchte sich darauf konzentrieren das in Ponyville alles rund läuft. Das alle Glücklich und gesund sind. Stadtessen muss sie ihre ganze Zeit darauf verwenden Hufe zu schütteln und Babys zu küssen. Twilight versucht ihr damit Mut zumachen dass das alles nach der Wahl ein ende hat so oder so. Die Bürgermeisterin gibt ihr recht und will das sie bis zum Schluss ihr bestes geben. Der Wahltag ist gekommen. Nach Auszählung der Stimmen verkündet Wonk Politico das Ergebnis. Bürgermeister ist: Filthy Rich. Bei seiner Siegesrede kündigt er jede menge Veränderungen an um die Stadt größer und besser als jemals zuvor zu machen. Er verspricht das es Katastrophen wie das Erdbeben welches den Spielplatz zerstört hat nie wieder geben wird. Da gibt es ein neues Beben und ein Haus stürzt ein. Auch sonst läuft es unter Filthy nicht ganz Rund. Er lässt das neue Hufballstadion neben Fluttershys Haus bauen, erhöht die Steuern drastisch um seien Vorhaben zu finanzieren und versucht an den Baukosten des neuen Spielplatzes zu Sparen, worauf dieser zusammenbricht. Darauf suchen die Mane 6 die Bürgermeisterin auf, die sich an einen kleinen See zurückgezogen hat. Twilight erzählt was für eine Misswirtschaft Filthy betreibt. Von der leeren Stadtkasse bis zum Stadion in Fluttershys Hinterhof. Die Dinge stehen schlecht. Die Bürgermeisterin dankt für die Blumen, aber kein Pony kann alleine eine ganze Stadt retten. Sie kann die Dinge nicht einfach magisch wieder so wie zuvor machen. Volksvertreter können viel bewirken aber sie sind keine Zauberer. Als sie noch im Amt war schien Ponyville jede zweite Woche vor seiner Zerstörung zu stehen, aber es ist immer noch da. Applejack erzählt das die rätselhaften einstürze immer noch passieren. Ganze Hügel verschwinden einfach. Doch die Bürgermeisterin will nicht zurückkommen. Die Bürgermeisterin sieht das Problem doch sie ist nicht mehr im Amt, die Wähler haben sich für Filthy entschieden. Auch Twilights Vorschlag wenigstens für eine Weile als Ratgeberin zurück zukommen lehnt die Bürgermeisterin ab, den sie ist im ruhestand und hat der Politik den Rücken gekehrt. Zwar vermisst sie manchmal die Hektik und die Herausforderungen und der Ruhestand ist gelegentlich so öde das sie sich wünscht noch im Sattel zu sitzen. Aber das liegt jetzt alles hinter ihr. Jetzt muss sie noch ein paar Fische angeln. Die Mane 6 sehen ein das sie hier nichts erreichen und gehen zurück in die Stadt. Der Bürgermeisterin tut es leid für Ponyville. Am Abend findet wieder eine Bürgerversammlung statt. Auf der die Bürger Filthy ordentlich den Marsch blasen. Den keine seiner angepriesenen Verbesserungen wurde in die Tat umgesetzt. Filthy versichert das er und sein Verwaltungsapparat hart arbeiten, alle Versprechen zu realisieren. Aber das kann er nicht wie Twilight einwirft. Denn es ist unmöglich sie alle umzusetzen. Jetzt entlädt sich der ganze Volkszorn auf Filthy. Der ihnen alles Versprechen will was sie wollen, wie es ein Bürgermeister doch tut. Da muss die Bürgermeisterin, die doch noch gekommen ist, aber gehörig widersprechen. Den das ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Bürgermeisters. Der macht nicht bloß irgendwelche Versprechungen. Weil man eben nicht alle Versprechen halten kann. Alles was man tun kann ist Pläne erstellen und hart daran zu arbeiten. Man tut was man kann und wen mal was schiefgeht, bringt man es bestmöglich in Ordnung. Niemand kann versprechen das nie wieder etwas schlimmes passiert. Aber man kann versprechen, immer sein bestes zu geben. Auf die Ansprache fleht Filthy sie an, wieder ins Amt zurück zu kehren, wofür auch alle anderen sind. Allerdings stellt sie klar das es nicht so einfach ist. Da muss erst eine Sonderwahl abgehalten werden. Mitten in den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin gibt es plötzlich ein Riesengetöse. Ein Tatzelwurm ist vor dem Rathaus aus der Erde aufgetaucht. Twilight wird klar das der hinter den Erdbeben der letzten Zeit steckt. Unter den Ponys kommt Panik auf. Sofort nimmt die Bürgermeisterin das Ruder in die Hufe. Sie ruft zur ruhe auf und fragt Fluttershy was Tazelwürmer Mögen und hassen. Fluttershy erklärt das ihre Wahrnehmung auf Vibrationen basiert, schwache locken sie an, Starke verscheuchen sie. Umgehend weist die Bürgermeisterin Applejack an mit einem Trupp Erdponys den Wurm abzulenken. So wie sie das Zeichen sehen sollen sie den Wurm dann zu Fluttershys Haus locken. Sie geht mit Twilight schon mal dorthin. Alle anderen sollen im Rathaus bleiben. Tatsächlich kann Applejacks Team den Wurm ablenken, jedoch ist der Bürgermeisterin klar das sie was stärkeres brauchen um ihn zu verscheuchen, so was wie den Sprengstoff auf der Stadionbaustelle. Schnell macht die Bürgermeisterin einen Ladung bereit und lässt Twilight ein Leuchtgeschoss abfeuern. Sofort lockt Applejacks Team den Wurm zur vereinbarten stelle. Als sie nah genug sind zündet die Bürgermeisterin die Sprengladung, deren Erschütterung den Wurm verjagen. Nun würde Applejack gerne wissen woher die Bürgermeisterin weiß wie man mit Dynamit umgeht. Das hat sie alles bei den ganzen feierlichen Abrissen gelernt auf denen sie war. Da taucht Filthy mit den anderen Ponys auf und ist völlig baff das die Bürgermeisterin Ponyville gerettet hat. Für sie war es einfach nur das was jeder gute Bürger getan hätte. Nun können sie sich ganz um Filthys Rücktritt, den damit verbundenen Papierkram und die Sonderwahl Kümmern. Alle sind Froh das in Ponyville,bald wieder normale zustände herrschen. In Accord hat sich der chaotische Discord zum ordentlichen Accord gewandelt. Um seine Magie fürs Allgemeinwohl zu nutzen stellen die Mane 6 ihn der Bürgermeisterin vor. die auch schon einen Job für ihn hat. Gleich darauf sind sie beim neuen Ponyvillehotel. Zumindest was davon schon fertig ist. Die Bauarbeiten ziehen sich jetzt schon seit Jahren hin, Was daran liegt das die beiden verantwortlichen Architekten sich seit dem ersten Ziegelstein streiten und ihrer Jeweiligen Stiel Vorstellungen durchsetzen wollen. In folge davon ist das Hotel ein einziger Mischmasch. Die Bürgermeisterin erhofft sich das Accord irgendwie helfen. Accord schreitet zur tat und verzaubert die Architekten so das sie sich auf einen dritten Stiel einigen. Nur meinte die Bürgermeisterin das er seine Magie auf das Hotel anwenden sollte. Kein Problem für Accord der einfach die Architekten ent- und das Hotel fertig zaubert. Nur Starlight macht sich Gedanken über das was mit den Architekten geschah. Denn Accord hat ihre Gedanken kontrolliert. Starlights sorgen bewahrheiten sich als Accord in Canterlot anfängt alle Ponys zu hypnotisieren damit sie genauso denken und handeln wie er. Es gelingt ihm sogar Twilight und Luna unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Celestia und die verbliebenen Freunde bleibt keine Wahl als die Stadt zu evakuieren und nach Ponyville zu gehen. Als der Zug in Ponyville eintrifft sieht sich Celestias Gruppe mal um ob Accord nicht schon hier ist. Dabei treffen sie auf die Bürgermeisterin die ihnen erzählt das die neuesten Schriftstücke aus Canterlot besagen das sehr seltsame Dinge vor sich gehen. Man erklärt ihr schnell das Accord vor hat Equestria zu übernehmen. Jetzt wollen sie ihn mit den Elementen der Harmonie zu besiegen, weswegen alle Ponys drinnen bleiben müssen. Celestia teleportiert sich zum Baum der Harmonie um die Elemente zu holen. Doch zeigen sie keinen Wirkung auf Accord, was er damit erklärt das die Magie der Elemente sich ganz um die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung dreht. Da er der Ordnungsliebendste von alle ist hat sie auf ihn keinen Effekt. Tatsächlich hat Accord die Magie genutzt um seinen Einfluss auszuweiten. Starlight hat sich mit einem Schild geschützt und ist somit wahrscheinlich das einzige Pony in ganz Equestria das sich seiner Kontrolle entzieht. Zum Glück gelingt es ihr Accord klar zu machen das seine Ordnung keinen Harmonie ist die ja von den Unterschieden lebt. Worauf Accord sie wieder in Discord verwandelt und all die Hypnotisierten aufwachen. Auftritte Frühe Generationen thumb|Bürgermeisterin Flitter-Flutter aus Generation 3.5 In Generation 3.5 hat Ponyville ebenfalls eine Bürgermeisterin; zumindest im Spezial Der Stern der Wünsche. Dort handelt es sich um eine Stute namens Flitter-Flutter, die eine Brille trug und einen Schönheitsfleck in Form eines Schlüssels besaß, um den ein Pergament gewickelt war. Ein besonders Merkmal an ihr war ihre Sprechweise. So sagte sie viele Sachen dreimal, jedoch in unterschiedlicher Ausführung. So sagte sie beispielsweise, als sie Cheerilees Hilfe brauchte: „Du bist nicht fertig; nicht bereit; du stehst nicht in den Startlöchern!“ Sie fuhr auch oft mit einem Motorroller herum. Galerie Trivia *In dem Hörspiel von Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville wird der Bürgermeisterin der Name Meya gegeben. Navboxen en:Mayor Mare Kategorie:Nebencharaktere